rinjohfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Blackcurrant
A young man glares fiercely at nothing—or perhaps everything—in particular. Seth Blackcurrant is an angry and reluctant 17-year old trainer from Mango Town. Seth is a highly intelligent individual and believes himself capable of greater things than the standard Pokémon journey fare. After completing two journeys, with much cursing, the academic community offered him a full scholarship to the University in Lemon City. Seth has not looked back since. Pokemon Dragonair Dragonair is evolved from the sole Pokémon Seth caught on his first journey at the age of ten. Dragonair has a strong bond with Seth and has been known to do battle without the need for verbal commands. Sentret Sentret was acquired for Seth's journey with Jody—his mother would not permit him to take a Pokémon so overpowered as Dragonair on his little sister's first journey. Sentret is a kind and patient Pokémon with naïve belief in her trainer, nutured by the few times he was kind to her. Ditto Ditto is a peculiar creature with no apparent feelings one way or another on... well, anything. It was caught in the first couple of days of Seth's journey with Jody. Ditto rarely does combat but has used its gelatinous body to serve other purposes. Tauros Tauros is a strong-willed, stubborn Pokémon Seth caught early on in the journey. He is powerful and permits Seth to ride on him when required, but refused orders to charge down another human being. Gastly Gastly is a tricky, audacious Pokémon Seth encountered in the Trick House. It rarely obeys Seth and seems to enjoy pricking his temper. Personality Seth is a virulent, anti-social, impatient, arrogant, self-centered jerk. He considers himself much better than others due to his intelligence, but fails to realise how weak his social skills are. He has a good deal of ambition, but only in relation to non-training related activities: his personal goal has always been to work for a company such as Silph Co. When Seth is called on to protect his sister or lets his guard down—and expects no one is watching him—he can be kind, if still abrasive. V1: A Rift In Time Just over ten years following the conclusion of Matt, Jody, Seth and Riley's journey in the Relic Ball Saga, Seth proved to be the enigmatic head of Sylph Co., with just as violent a temper as he always had and a staunch vigilante complex against Team Rocket. Such was his complex that he took up a secret identity fighting against Team Rocket's apparent desires. Little did he know, Team Rocket was long in possession of Sylph Co. and prepared for his every—irritating—move. A Rift In Time saw Seth in conflict with Wykeham, Mirlo and Raoul, the trainers sent by Professor Beech to collect a mysterious globe-like object in a queer cave of the Tamarind Mountains. He defeated them soundly but left the object in their possession after finally being convinced that they were not Team Rocket operatives. Trivia *Seth's middle name is 'Eucaplytus'. *Dragonair is the only living creature who has seen Seth cry. *Seth's alignment was once Lawful Neutral, but broke to Lawful Evil after an encounter with a crowbar... Category:Trainer